The present invention relates to an enveloping device for inserting a content, such as a slip of paper or a booklet or the like into an envelope.
The technologies for inserting a content into a ready-made envelope are disclosed in JP 2005-162328-A, JP 05-132011-A, JP 06-298207-A, and JP 2002-321809-A. There are, however, various types of contents. For instance, if the content is rectangular paper or the like, the dimension ratio of the size of length and width is not always defined in specifications, and the number of pages (thickness) of the content to be inserted into one envelope is not fixed. Accordingly, it would be difficult to prepare an optimum envelope in view of the type of the content, so that it is advisable to conduct a process of inserting a content into the envelope in a unified fashion.
Further, in the prior art, each envelope needs to be sequentially made by intermittent movement of an envelope making device. Similarly, a content needs to be sequentially inserted into each envelope. Therefore, the process is further delayed when producing a large number of envelopes and further delay is unavoidable when inserting each content into the large number of envelopes.